Serenity
by AaronEmilyLove2005
Summary: Hotch sends Emily a text message after returning home from Milwaukee to find that Haley has left him. A thank you text turns into so much more for the both of them.


A/N: I always wanted this to happen at the end of "In Birth and Death" / "In Name and Blood" so if the writers won't give it to us, I will try to. :-) Hope you like it!

Hotch sends Emily a text message after returning home from Milwaukee to find that Haley has left him. A thank you text turns into so much more for the both of them.

SERENITY

As she felt his hand in her hair, his muscles under her fingers and his gaze into her soul, she knew this shouldn't be happening. She had put them in this position in the first place but he didn't seem to be fighting it. Two hours ago, he had sent her a text, as lame as it seemed, thanking her for her dedication to the job and her respect for him. He had initially texted her to check up on her after her head injury, but her reply prompted him to text her once more, until once more became a collection of text between them. Hotch had eventually told Emily that he had come home to an empty house and that he wasn't so sure it was bad news. He knew his marriage was over when Haley wouldn't answer his call. The text that broke Emily's heart consisted of his ache to have Jack at home with him. She knew how much he loved Jack and how much he talked about him, bringing out that smile that she loved.

The first sentence of her reply to him didn't surprise him. He knew what she had done was, of course, just part of the agent she was. The second line, however, gave him a completely different feeling.

'Hotch, I wouldn't have done one thing differently today and it was all worth it. Thank you for saving me'

His bolting into the unsub's home and answering Emily's distress call was the one thing he never really gave much thought to. Of course they all appreciated each other's will to protect each other on the job, but she said it to him; changing a lot. Earlier that day, she had given up her job for him. Her, the one that he had doubted and the one he had brought into his office to lash out at when he became suspicious of her. He had offended her greatly and was never truly positive that she knew how much he had regretted jumping the gun on the situation. She had given him no reason to doubt her. Maybe it was just his way of building up a wall between her and the madness he felt for her.

He hadn't expected to find his home empty when returning from Milwaukee and after slowly moving through their home, finding no sign of his family, he fixed himself that familiar drink and instead of thoughts of his wife, whom he had no doubt was keeping Jack safe, he could only think of Emily. He could have lost her today, as an agent, as a friend, and as any other way she would ever allow him.

He sent her a text of his appreciation and asked her to come to his office in the morning but as the text continued the content changed. It had become more of a conversation they both had always wanted to have but were both too stubborn to open up to each other. After almost an hour of sending messages back and forth, feelings between them were finally admitted and Emily knew she never should have let herself utter the words through her cellphone that she apparently never had the nerve to speak of herself.

'Do you wanna come over?' she texted with shaky hands and then after repairing her typos, stared at the screen for five minutes before sending the message.

Emily's heart raced and her hands sweated as she waited for his one worded reply.

'Yes' was the one word he could type and the only word she craved to see grace her screen.

Now, here he was in her apartment, in her arms and in her veins. Still in his well tailored suit, excluding his jacket, Hotch stood in front of Emily in the foyer of her apartment with her back against the beige wall as they both breathed heavily with their lips inches apart. Their last texts to each other was the reason he was standing in front of her, nervous but determined. When their texts had become more personal, Emily decided that hiding her feelings for him had to come to an end.

He had one hand in her slightly curled, brown hair and the other on her hip. Her hand was on his back, feeling the muscles through his dress shirt that were hard with tension. His breath was sweet as it brushed against her face as he finally spoke.

"It's okay" he said as he moved his hand to her cheek, attempting to calm her thoughts of stopping him. He could see the apprehension in her eyes as she saw the need in his. "I know that this is crazy" he told her truthfully.

"I know...it is ...but that's why I trust it" she replied, then inhaling a deep breath as he dove toward her, kissing her with everything he had and soon bringing an immediate moan from her as his lips trailed to her neck.

"Bedroom" he said dryly while he placed kisses on the skin uncovered by her purple V-neck shirt.

With a giggle, Emily took a hold of his tie and pulled gently. "C'Mon, I've always wanted to take off your tie" she said as she let her hand fall from his tie to his hand, leading him up the stairs to her bedroom.

Stopping halfway up the stairs, Hotch tugged on her hand to stop her, placing his hand at the base of her neck and pulling her lips to his again. As his tongue searched every part of her mouth, she tried to coax him slowly up the steps by grasping handfuls of his dress shirt and tugging firmly. He followed her lead, their fingers interlaced, while he gazed at her ass as she walked slightly in front of him. As they approached her bedroom, he let her step inside alone, the warmth between their hands disintegrating when he remained in the doorway, his heart and his head in a war.

"What is it?" she asked, walking back to him.

"I can't do this" he said, lowering his head, then raising it to look in her eyes.

She stepped closer to him with fire in her eyes. "I want you to be here. I know this isn't what either of us ever expected, but I think it's what we've both wanted" she said, laying her hand on his chest. "Am I wrong?" she asked, holding her breath.

"No" he replied, his voice deep and longing.

"Then come to bed with me" she said with a soft smile, taking his hand again. "I need you...I wanna to feel you." she said, successfully bringing him over the threshold.

Hotch had a fleeting thought about Haley and how he should be at their home waiting for her and his son. But after the unappreciated phone hang-up that day and her obvious lovers' call to her cellphone, he felt betrayed and lost. To be with a woman since your high school years, only later to be treated like you weren't good enough, was crushing to Hotch. Standing there in her bedroom, he looked at her with such need. Was this just a sympathy fuck? She didn't believe it was and neither did he, or at least they didn't think so, though at this moment, neither of them cared.

He followed her to stand beside the king size bed. Laying his hands on her hips, he began to slowly lift her t-shirt up over her head as she lifted her arms, careful not to hurt her wound. "Does it hurt?" he asked sincerely.

"A little...I'm okay" she assured him.

"We don't have to..." he said before she stopped his words.

"Aaron...I'm fine. I promise" she said, noticing his surprise at her use of his first name.

"Okay" he said, taking her word. He dropped the t-shirt in the floor, breathless at the sight of her skin and the curve at the top of her breasts.

"My god, you are so beautiful" he said as his fingertips touched her bare skin. He ran his fingers along her collarbone and lower to the lace outline of her bra. Moving his hand to the front clasp, he released it, pulled the straps over her shoulders and let the pink garment fall to the floor. "Lay down" he said as he began to take off his tie.

"I wanted to do that" she teased, but honestly knew it was a fantasy of hers; one of the more tame ones, but one nonetheless.

Hotch smiled at the thought of her fantasizing about him, especially about his tie. He came to the conclusion that all the teasing about his tie would be worth it if she liked them. "Alright...c'mere" he said in the sexiest voice she'd ever heard.

Emily raised her hands to his tie and removed it slowly, enjoying every second. She let it fall to meet her clothing and began to work the buttons on his shirt. She unbuttoned every one as he watched her, in awe that this was happening. When she pulled his shirt from his body, he immediately took off his undershirt and dropped it. Emily laid on the bed, still in her jeans as Hotch stood by the bed and just stared at her. Blinking out of his daze, Hotch joined her on the bed, sitting on his knees. Emily watched as his hands rid her of her jeans.

As he threw her pants to the hardwood floor, Emily teased him. "Lose your pants too buddy"

"Emily Prentiss, you aren't shy are you?" he teased back.

"What if I am?" she asked curiously.

"I'll just have to do something about that, want I?" he dished back and dove in to kiss her.

His hands roamed all over her body, sending chill bumps all over her. Emily wanted him inside of her and wasn't willing to wait much longer. He ran his fingers through her hair, savoring every moment as he kissed her neck lightly and then moved lower to her breasts, hearing a whimper from Emily. His tongue bathed her nipples, as he felt himself become rock hard. The taste of her was intoxicating and he couldn't hold himself back more than he already had. He trailed kisses down her abdomen, making his way to her center. He had to taste her. Now. He moved himself between her legs, spreading them and laying them over his shoulders. When his tongue came in contact with her heat, she couldn't resist moving her hand to the back of his head, grabbing a handful of it and tugging on it as he drenched her with his salvia.

"Aaron...come here" she begged, now pulling at his shoulders.

He ignored her, hearing her disappointment but he knew she would change her mind when his large hands went under her calves. Lifting her legs and bending her knees, he spread her further apart as he drug the flat of his tongue from her opening to her clit. His tongue danced over her clit wildly, then he sucked it hard, feeling her come apart in his mouth. He let her catch her breath as he laid light kisses across her hip.

"Mmmm...baby...damn" she told him as she wiggled beneath him, attempting to come down from the high that she knew he would take her to.

Hotch kissed his way back up her body lingering at her firm breasts once again. When Emily pulled him up with her nails across his back, his cock lined up to her center with a mind of it's own. He held her tight as he pushed into her slowly giving her the time she undoubtedly needed to adjust. As he sank deeper into her, he noticed that she was squeezing his arms tighter with ever inch he gave her.

He stilled himself. "You okay?" he asked wanting to hurt her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't stop." she told him, placing her hands on his ass and pulling him further into her.

The grip Emily had on his cock was almost agonizing, but in the best way possible. He knew he wouldn't last long and he wanted this night to mean everything to her. What he didn't know was that it already did.

She did her best to take him in without any discomfort but Hotch was blessed with a beautiful body and was, as she had assumed, well endowed. When he had filled her completely, he remained still inside her as they became one.

"Emily...I...I love you" he said looking into her brown eyes, drawing himself out of her and back in again. "I love you so much" his voice shaking. "I don't wanna hide it anymore."

"Oh my god, I love you too Aaron" she said as he thrust into her harder than before.

Hearing her cry out, he abstained his movements until Emily persuaded him to continue by raking her nails up his muscular back and moaning. "No..." she begged him. "...please...feel me the way you need to" she said, knowing he needed this and that he wasn't using her for his healing process; he loved her.

He began to dance inside of her again as she kissed his shoulder and then bit it rather hard causing Hotch to become unhinged. Emily had involuntarily slid up the bed so Hotch grabbed her hips and pulled her down the bed, remaining inside of her. He looked down at her, her hair displayed on the pillows as he plunged into her, feeling the head of his cock reach her cervix. Feeling him so deep inside of her, Emily became immune to the fact that this was a married man making love to her. The only thing that mattered right now was the two of them, after all this time, finally giving themselves to each other. As she melted around him, it was if he was becoming possessed from her absorption of him. He wrapped his arms completely around her and began a pace that was unmerciful. He pushed her body into the mattress as he pounded into her over and over. He took one arm from the embrace and placed his palm against the headboard as he felt himself getting close. Emily knew he was escalating when she felt his body trembling.

"Aaron, cum for me" she spoke breathlessly.

"Emily...mmm..." he whispered just before she heard the growl from deep in his chest as he came. "Ahhh..." he groaned while he jerked inside of her, eventually emptying himself completely.

"Aaron..." she said hesitantly. "...don't leave" she pleaded. "I don't want you to go"

Calming and moving to lay beside her he assured her. "I'm not going anywhere Emily" he said as he cradled her in his arms. "There isn't anywhere else that I belong"

"What about Jack?" she asked, walking on eggshells, realizing he may not want to discuss his marriage.

"Jack has nothing to do with you and me. I'll work out whatever I can with Haley concerning Jack but I'm not going back...not to her." he told her with certainty. "Jack is my only concern, besides you that is" he said smiling down at her and brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I just want what's best for you and Jack and if you need time..." she began.

"Emily, I don't need time. I've wasted enough time already where you're concerned" he said truthfully while enjoying the feel of the soft skin on her long legs. "I want to be with you"

"I wanna be with you too Aaron, I just don't want you to regret..." she told him before he abruptly stopped her.

"Don't let the words pass your lips Emily. I have never been more sure about anything. You're stuck with me" he said with a grin.

"Well I've never been this happy being stuck in a situation" she said, moving to lay her chin on his chest as she looked up at him. "How long do you think I will be stuck in this situation?" she asked playfully.

"Forever" he said nonchalantly, however, confirming all the things Emily always needed to know.

She played with the small hairs on his chest, consumed by the scent of him and moreover, his presence here in her bed. "I love you Aaron" she said as his hand moved softly on her back.

"I love you too Emily" he said, pulling her up his body for a kiss. It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted; like home. Ending the kiss, she laid her head on his chest, their bodies hot against each other and unwillingly fell asleep. Hotch laid quietly, as he listened to her shallow breathing, assuming she too was afraid of missing a moment in this fulfillment they had both yearned for so long. He felt himself dozing off and seconds later his body jumped as he jerked awake, then becoming conscious of the fact that she was truly still there in his arms. He finally let himself give in to his exhaustion and fell asleep, drowning in his serenity.


End file.
